Short Stories
by Potheadpotter
Summary: A series of short stories... first chapter is a pilot please Review there might be more... Rated PG Purely just in case language may pop up.


**Everybody Loves Raymond**

**Short Stories**

**Disclaimer – **It is my responsibility to inform you, that the name that is "Everybody Loves Raymond" is the creation and copyrighted property of Ray Romano.

**Drinking Problems**

Debra never really did this; her day was always busy, with the kids, with the house work, with Ray and… with the relatives. But today was different; the kids were with their Uncle Robert, Ray was at golf, and the relatives were out, Debra hoped for a while. So with the housework done, she sat on the sofa in the lounge room, sipping longingly on her wine glass, and staring into space.

She sighed heavily, was this it? Her life always seemed too busy to think about her current situations, about the way she lived, no wonder she was always stressed, with those two across the street.

She took yet another sip of her wine glass and checked her watch, which indicated 4 pm, the kids were due back at 5 pm, Raymond usually went for pizza after golf, so there was some time until dinner needed cooking. It seemed a good idea to continue, but her fears were met as the front door opened… there was no escaping.

Marie's face peered around the door, her face bright and smug as it usually was.

'Debra I was wondering if… oh,' Marie's face dropped, her eyes darted to the wine bottle on the table and the glass in Debra's hand.

'Yes Marie?' Debra asked, as she quickly grabbed the wine bottle and headed into the kitchen, Marie followed.

'I didn't realize it was that time of day,' Marie chuckled slightly after Debra closed the fridge, 'unless… Debra, do you have a drinking problem?'

'What!' Debra spat, looking around quickly, 'Marie… no just that… Ray and the kids are out and I've done all the house work… I just needed a drink.'

'Debra… a drink should be water, not alcohol.'

Debra's face burnt red, her temper rose; Marie had a reputation of doing this.

'I don't really think it should be up to you, Marie,' Debra said calmly, though her temper was rising.

'Of course it should,' Marie interpreted, somehow that face was still able to glow, 'what if your children see you drunk?'

'I'm not a drunk!'

The kitchen door burst open, Frank walked in, eyes flashing towards Marie.

'Where the hell is my lasagna Marie?' Frank spat, eyes narrowed.

'Shut up, Frank,' Marie hissed, 'there's something more important than that now.'

'What could be more important than food?' Frank asked, shrugging.

'Debra has a drinking problem,' Marie said.

'I do not have a drinking problem!' Debra bellowed.

There was silence, Marie looked slightly dumbstruck up at Debra, Frank raised an eyebrow, and Debra was bright red.

'There you go Marie,' Frank said, 'now… cook me lasagna!'

'Don't you ever think of anything but your stomach, Frank?' Marie asked.

'I think about what life might be like without you!' Frank spat, and he grabbed a bag of chips above the fridge, a beer from in the fridge, and over to the chair where he undid his belt and sat down.

'Look Marie can we just drop this?' Debra hissed, 'all I had were two sips… it's not like I sculled the whole bottle.'

'But you may have,' Marie added, 'if I hadn't of arrived.'

'Why did you arrive, Marie?' Debra decided to ask.

'That's not important-'

'Yes it is!' Debra hissed, 'before you saw me with the wine, you were about to ask me something.'

Marie looked around the kitchen and grabbed a salt shaker from the table.

'I just needed some salt,' Marie said, showing Debra the shaker.

'Well… you have it,' Debra said, 'now is there anything else?'

Marie looked Debra in the eyes, and was apparently about to reply when the kitchen door opened again.

'Hey Debra you'll never guess who I saw-'

Raymond was home; his sentence was cut short as he spotted his mother giving his wife a dirty look.

'Oh hi, ma,' Ray said.

'Hi honey, you hungry?' Marie asked, 'I notice dinner hasn't been cooked… again.'

Debra felt herself go red.

'Nah ma, its fine,' Ray said, 'the boys and I just had pizza. What's up?'

'Your wife has a drinking problem-'

'I don't have a drinking problem, Marie,' Debra hissed again, and with the dumbstruck look Ray was giving, Debra explained, 'I was having a glass of wine when she walked in.'

'Marie! Beer me!' Frank bellowed from the lounge room.

'Get it yourself, Frank!' Marie yelled back.

'Why? Your closer!'

'Sure it was one glass, but if I hadn't of arrived, it may have been the entire bottle,' Marie explained, 'see why you shouldn't leave her home alone, Ray?'

'OK… ma I think your way over the top with this,' Ray said, he grabbed two beers from the fridge.

Marie still continued to smile as Ray crossed to the lounge room as well, handing Frank a beer and getting chips also.

'Look Marie I have to cook dinner,' Debra said, 'and I'm sure you haven't cooked either, so just take Frank and go.'

'OK but I'm going to call counseling,' Marie said, 'you need help. Come on Frank.'

Marie opened the door and walked out, Frank stayed put. Ray and Debra looked intently as Marie came back in.

'Frank!'

'I thought you'd gone,' Frank said, Marie looked like she'd blow, 'come on Frank.'

'No!' Frank hissed.

'Fine!'

Marie turned on the spot and left, Frank's eyes darted over his head.

'Is she gone?' he asked, Ray nodded and reached forward to grab some chips, and Debra grabbed Ray and pulled him into the kitchen.

'Why didn't you help me, Ray?' Debra hissed, her eyes were popping.

'What?'

'With your mother!'

'I did,' Ray said.

'No you didn't,' Debra hissed, and she goofed her voice so it resembled Ray's, 'you're over the top with this, Marie.'

'That's helping.'

'No it isn't!' Debra spat, 'next time your mother accuses me of something, I expect you'll help.'

'I did-'

'Uncle Robert's home!'

The front door opened, Ray took that moment to disappear into the lounge room leaving Debra alone.

'Idiot,' she muttered before preparing dinner.

A/N – Well I hope you like… this is just a mere prologue to see if you guys like it… if so Review and I'll write a second one!


End file.
